The Life of Renesmee Carlie Cullen
by Serina93
Summary: The story of Renesmee Carlie Cullen and how a hybrid child deals with various life making decsions at a young age as well as dealing with her emotions as the same time. The story takes place right after the Volturi "almost" battle takes place.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of ****Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

**Disclaimer:****While the wonderful characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, this story is based on original characters that I've created. Please do not copy anything without my permission**.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I guess I should go back to the beginning of the first few years of my life and let's just say they weren't the average kid's childhood but then again who said I was an average kid.

Right after the Volturi left, when I was barely 4 months old I started to develop so powers that later on I realised had caused more harm than good especially to the ones I loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of ****Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

**Disclaimer:****While the wonderful characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, this story is based on original characters that I've created. Please do not copy anything without my permission**.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I guess I should go back to the beginning of the first few years of my life and let's just say they weren't the average kid's childhood but then again who said I was an average kid.

Right after the Volturi left, when I was barely 4 months old I started to develop so powers that later on I realised had caused more harm than good especially to the ones I loved.

**The morning after**

**NPOV**

Today is the beginning of the rest of mine and my family's life's. After last night horrific event that toke place, I have a new mission in life that involves me being less careless of the things I have and appreciate it more.

I woke up to a cloudy misty day but that wouldn't even make dent to the happiness that felt right at this moment. I claimed out of my bed to see my mommy and daddy standing right at the frame of my bedroom door.

With a big smile spreading across my face I leaped into my daddy's arm. "Good morning Daddy". "Good morning princess. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling great actually considering I nearly watched my family die but hey what can I say". I watched how daddy made frown to what I had just said. He seemed to be at a loss of words at first but then regained himself by saying to me "I know what happened last scared you but I want you to know that I would NEVER let anything happen to you or your mum" he said with such conviction that I couldn't help but believe him then again why wouldn't I believe him he is after all my daddy. However, something in the back of my head kept repeating "**_OF COURSE HE WILL SAY THAT HE DOESN'T WANT TO WORRY YOU_**_". _I pushed that thought out of my head as soon as I saw daddy's face, he made no comment instead he smiled and carried me to the kitchen where I found Jacob Black my best friend across the kitchen table stuffing himself with food.

"**_TYPICAL!"_** I heard from Edward when I turned around to look at him but he preoccupied with kissing Bella. "HUH" I could have sworn I heard him say something, WERID.

"What was that honey?" mommy asked as she broke the kiss. "Umm.. nothing mommy just thought I heard something, nothing to worry about". My parent both gave me look saying "She's properly still tired after what happened last night".

I quickly changed the subject before they could ask anything else so I turned to face the over grown hungry wolf that was in my kitchen looking up from his food for the first time.

"JACOB YOU'RE HERE!" I screamed running right up to him, both of my parent laughed at that.

"Of course Nessie, why wouldn't I?" picking me up so I could sit on his lap. Mommy went straight to the kitchen counter to pick up a plate of pancakes and bring them over to the table. "Here you go sweaty" "Thank mommy, they smell really good" smiling at her. For the first time since the whole Volturi incident I haven't seen her so carefree and relaxed in ages same goes for daddy as well but something in back of my heard said "**_WOULD THIS LAST?"_**


End file.
